The invention relates to ultrasonic magnetostrictive dental scaler handpieces. The invention provides ultrasonic magnetostrictive dental scaler handpieces having a light source.
Dental handpieces having a light source are disclosed by Bianchetti in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,810 and Mossle et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,376. The prior art does not disclose a dental method, including: providing a scaling tip having an arm extending into a primary coil enclosed by a housing and sliding a secondary coil over the housing.
The prior art does not disclose an ultrasonic handpiece system comprising a scaling tip, a light guide, at least one light source, a primary coil and a secondary coil, wherein the scaling tip has a metal arm extending into the primary coil and adapted to be ultrasonically vibrated by the primary coil, the secondary coil is positioned to be inductively coupled to the primary coil, the light source is connected by at least one electrical conductor to the secondary coil, the light source is positioned to transmit light into the light guide.
The prior art does not provide an ultrasonic handpiece system, comprising: a scaling tip, at least one light source, a primary coil and a secondary coil, wherein the scaling tip has a metal arm extending into the primary coil and adapted to be ultrasonically vibrated by the primary coil, the secondary coil is supported by the metal arm and positioned to be inductively coupled to the primary coil, and the light source is connected by at least one electrical conductor to the secondary coil, and the light source is positioned to transmit light adjacent to the tip.
The problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental method, comprising: providing a scaling tip having an arm extending into a primary coil enclosed by a housing and sliding a secondary coil over the housing.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ultrasonic handpiece system comprising a scaling tip, a light guide, at least one light source, a primary coil and a secondary coil, wherein the scaling tip has a metal arm extending into the primary coil and adapted to be ultrasonically vibrated by the primary coil, the secondary coil is positioned to be inductively coupled to the primary coil, the light source is connected by at least one electrical conductor to the secondary coil, the light source is positioned to transmit light into the light guide.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ultrasonic handpiece system, comprising: a scaling tip, at least one light source, a primary coil and a secondary coil, wherein the scaling tip has a metal arm extending into the primary coil and adapted to be ultrasonically vibrated by the primary coil, the secondary coil is supported by the metal arm and positioned to be inductively coupled to the primary coil, and the light source is connected by at least one electrical conductor to the secondary coil, the light source is positioned to transmit light adjacent to the tip.